The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method for forming a capacitor of a semiconductor device.
The capacitance of a capacitor in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be determined according to the dielectric constant and the thickness of a dielectric material used in the capacitor, and the area of electrodes of the capacitor. In general, the capacitance is directly proportional to the dielectric constant of the dielectric material and the area of the electrodes, and inversely proportional to the thickness of the dielectric material.
Recently, a capacitor having a greater thickness and/or a dielectric material having a higher dielectric constant have been used in order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor.
When the capacitor has a greater thickness, a storage node may become taller. Accordingly, the storage node may be collapsed due to its load in formation of the capacitor.